A Peaceful Duet
by Kurankira
Summary: Len's mother decided to make Len and Kahoko have a duet in England.... What will happen to their violin romance. Please read my work. I've created another Extra Chapter! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own La Corda D'oro, but please read it**

* * *

**A Peaceful Duet**

**Part 1

* * *

**

Len was practicing his violin in his room. He was practicing some hard classical pieces. _This really needs improvement _he thought.

After a while, someone knocked at the door "Len?" someone called, and then the door opened. It was Hamai Misa. Len looked at his mother. He let his violin rest on his shoulder, _what does she want? _He thought.

His mother went closer to him. She stopped in front of Len.

"Len dear, can I ask a favor?" Hamai Misa asked her son.

"Sure what is it?" Len looked at his mother with curiosity

"Can you ask Kahoko…. to go with you?" His mother said. Hamai smiled at Len knowing that he'll ask so many questions _I think I should have said every detail to him_ she thought

"Go where? Why her? When? What do you want exactly?" he asked all at once.

Hamai laugh at her son before answering his question "To England, because I want you two to perform a duet there, next week, and I want you to be with her since you're leaving to study at England"

"WHAT?!" _she must be kidding me_ "so soon, how about her parents? And, how long?" Len really got pissed off by the idea

"You heard me perfectly Len, I already asked her parents about it and they said it's Ok as long as she's safe. You two will be there for a month, at the end of the month you two will be performing a duet" Hamai smiled again.

"How about our classes?" Len asked, _this got to change her mind _Len thought. He was thinking of a way to get away from the duet together with Kahoko, and to get away from his mother's plan.

"Oh come on Len! What's wrong with playing a duet with Kahoko? You already played a duet with her so you can handle it" Hamai Continued "The school said it's Ok for you two to perform. I already handled everything. There are two tickets as well, for the way there and one ticket the way back for Kahoko"

Len's expression change a bit, after hearing what his mother said. His mother saw it

_So he does care for Kahoko secretly _she thought then she giggled a bit.

"So I won't be retuning here in Japan with Kahoko?" Len asked

"That's true. You'll be studying there so Kahoko will be going home alone" Hamai looked at her son. He's like a statue, not moving, he's violin is still resting on his shoulder.

_This is my chance to get away, before he ask more questions _"Well then ask Kahoko Ok, bye" Hamai went for the door, then closed the door before Len could respond.

_~ (Len's POV) ~_

"NO! I don't want to have a duet" I said to my mother, but she was gone

_That's unfair, I don't want to have a duet and by the way, how did she know that I had a duet with Kahoko._

Len went to Kahoko's house.

"Kahoko are you home?" I asked while knocking the door

Someone opened the door "Tsukimori-kun! What are you doing here? Come in"

She was surprised that I was here, well later she'll get surprise even more. I didn't want to go in so... "No I don't want to go in. I have to tell you something, my mo….." she stopped me by putting her hand in front of my face.

"Why are you in a hurry Tsukimori-kun?" she asked me

I'm in a hurry? I didn't realize that I was in a hurry. Her face was confused. I didn't answer her "Mother wants me to take you to England with me that was what I need to tell you. We'll be leaving next week and we'll be having a duet in England by the end of the month"

"What! I'm going to England with you!" Kahoko said, just I suspected she'll get surprised. She was smiling, like a child who was given a gift that she likes.

_Oh boy, that means she likes the idea _I thought _that means I have no escape._

Kahoko suddenly said "Sure I'll come with you"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think so i can continue the story**

**~PLS. REVIEW!~**

**^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of A Peaceful Duet**

**I just wrote what's in my head so please be easy on me. I think i have some wrong grammars ^_^**

**please read and review!!!  
**

* * *

**Part 2**

~Kahoko's POV~

"Tsukimori-kun, I'm happy that I'm going to England with you but, I'm not sure if mother would allow me. I have no money for the airplane ticket as well" I told Tsukimori-kun, I can't believe that he's asking me to come with him to England.

"Don't worry about that, mother already told me that your mother said its fine and mother already bought you an airplane ticket, way there and way back" he answered me coolly.

"Is that so, well then Thank you Tsukimori-kun" I told him smiling at him. "I'm leaving, good bye" he said. I waved at him as he leaves.

After dinner I looked at my mom, she allowed me to go to England with Tsukimori-kun _can't believe it _I said to myself

"What's wrong Kaho, why are you looking at me like that?" "Well….. Do you know that I'm going to England with Tsukimori-kun?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do know that. Tsukimori's mother asked me if you can and I said its fine. He's mother is quite kind and beautiful" So she does know, _wait kind and beautiful _I remembered what she said "Mom, you met Tsukimori- kun's mom?!" I was in shock to know that. "Yes I met her personally; she said that you and her son are having a duet together. You didn't even told me that you play the violin" ah she knew "Eh, sorry mom, I don't want to cause you trouble" After that we're quiet

Mother stood up and said "be careful ok, I don't know where you got the violin nor when you got interested, but I'm happy for you. Good luck with your duet" she smiled at me then she continued to wash the dishes.

~At School, next day (Monday)~

Kahoko walked all the way from home to school. She was thinking about the duet with Len at England, she just remembered the duet when she woke up

~Kahoko's POV~

(Flashback)

I had a dream about our duet in England; I was standing on the stage with Len. We both played a melody then at the middle of our performance I made a mistake after that mistake I stopped playing and Tsukimori-kun was looking at me with cold scary look. Our performance stopped cause Tsukimori-kun stopped playing as well. Tsukimori-kun bowed down to the audience and left. I followed him, and then he said coldly "you ruined the whole program, you're such an amateur". He started to hate me after that

I woke up crying "it was just a dream" I told myself

(End of flashback)

"Just a dream" I told myself again. _Why am I crying earlier, is it because Tsukimori-kun hated me after the competition?_ I felt my face got red. I shook my head _no! I don't like Tsukimori-kun that way_

Near the gate "Kaho-chan" Someone called me, I saw Mio and Nao "Hello Mio and Nao" I greeted them. "Don't say that! Aren't you going to tell us the big news!" they both said. "B-Big news!? What?" "Don't play dumb Kahoko, we want to hear it personally from you" Mio said.

"What big news?" "Ryoutarou-kun !" Ryoutarou was behind Mio "well?" he asked.

"Umm…. Ano…..I am…" I can feel my face getting red from attention and from my thought earlier. "I'm…" "You're what Kahoko?" the cheerful Kazuki-senpai interrupted me.

"She's going to England, right Kahoko?" The long haired prince said it, smiling like always.

"WHAT!?" everyone said at once. "Kaho-senpai is going to England?" Shouko asked, beside her, Keiichi asked looking sleepy "When?" Everyone is staring at me, I don't know if I'm going to tell them or not since I'm shock myself. _How did Azuma, mio and Nao know?_

"Hey Kahoko!" Nami greeted me. _I think I know who told them_ I know it was Nami cause she's the only one who'll know what's happening around.

"She'll be leaving on Saturday" Tsukimori-kun said, I didn't notice him there.

"How would you know?' Ryoutarou asked Tsukimori-kun.

I didn't know when I'll be leaving till now "Really?" I asked Tsukimori-kun

"See, she doesn't even know when" Ryoutarou said

Tsukimori-kun ignored him and said "yes on Saturday, I'll meet you at the airport, I have the tickets anyway. And we'll start our practice later" he said

"Yes" I said, and then he left

"Why does he know when you're leaving and what does he mean 'I'll meet you at the airport'?" Ryoutarou asked "yeah he did mention it" Kazuki-senpai added

"Well…… I'll be going to England with Tsukimori-kun, and we'll have a duet there" I told them, _Ryoutarou-kun look angry_

"Is that so. Then be careful" he told me

"Good luck senpai" Shouko and Keiichi said, then both bowed down and left

"Wow Kaho-chan ! you're vary lucky Len taking you to England!" Kazuki senpai said "Yeah you're lucky" Azuma said "We'll cheer for you two" they followed the two lower class men.

"I'll be going now" Ryoutarou said, he gave me a pat on the head then left us girls behind.

"Kahoko your violin romance is becoming more sweet" Nami told me, I blushed again. "It's going to be the violin romance to the Violin DUET romance!" Mio said "Good luck with the Romance Kahoko" Nao said all three of them were laughing at me. All I can do was blush. The school bell rang, all four of us went to our classes.

~Author POV~

Behind the statue in front of the gate of Seiso Academy there was a little fairy. "Kahoko Hino good luck with your duet with Len Tsukimori, share your music with him and to the world"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**If there are some reviews i might post the next chapter ^_^ but it might take a while couse i have classes. and i need to practice for our section's dance Olympics and review for my exams!**

**School comes First !!!**

**PLS. Review so i can see if my writing skills are improving or not  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there everyone here's the part three of A Peaceful Duet :) thank goodness I have some time to continue the story.**

**Hope everyone Liked this. I made some part romantic(for me, i don't know with you guys )**

**I dont own La Corda D'oro but i would want to be the owner ^_^  
**

* * *

**Part 3**

~At the airport~

"Kahoko!!!"

"What?! Kazuki sempai, what are you doing here" Kahoko asked her sempai

"Were here to say good bye and good luck Kahoko" Azuma said in a nice tone. All of her friends came to say good bye and good luck.

"K-K-K-Kaho-sempai, g-g-good l-l-luck with y-your duet" kahoko's kohai said.

"Hmmm…A duet, how nice Kaho-sempai" The sleeping beauty said sleepily "Next time Kaho-sempai, can we have a duet together?" He smiled at Kahoko. Nami, Nao, and Mio with Kahoko, they blushed _how could he look like an angel _all of them asked in their mind.

"Yo" Ryoutarou said patting kahoko's head "Be careful ok"

"sure Ryoutarou"

"You're late; didn't I tell you to come here at exactly 9:00?" Len looked a it annoyed, he didn't like waiting to long. _What a waste of time. _He thought

"Ummmm…. I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun" it was already 9:55

"Lets go the plane will be leaving soon"

"Hey Ice Prince, look after Kahoko" Ryoutaro said to Len

"Sure!" Len replied, a bit angry by the name Ryoutarou called him.

"Bye, Good luck" everyone said while Len and Kahoko left.

~England~

(Kahoko POV)

At last were in England. At the plane I hadn't have a chance to talk to Tsukimori-kun. He must be angry at me right now for being late. (She was always late).

I looked up to see Tsukimori-kun's expression but he's expression is always blank _I saw him smile a bit before but his blank expression is always what I see_ I thought

"Ummmm… Tsukimori-kun where am I going to stay?" I asked since I don't really know where

"With me" he answered……_ What!!! I'm going to stay with Tsukimori -kun!!! _I thought, I felt my face turn red so I looked at a different direction not meeting with Tukimori-kun

"Eh…. Why?"

"Where would you stay? Mother told me you can stay with me since you don't have money to rent an apartment here"

He's right though.

"Ummm….. another question"

"what?"

"Where are we staying?"

"At a hotel"

That was unexpected; I was thinking that he might have a house here.

I looked at Tsukimori-kun and saw him holding a phone "Hello, were here infront of the airport" then he put his phone back to his pocket.

A few minutes later, a car stopped in front of us "Go in" Tsukimori-kun said

I went in. I the driver took our things and put them in the trunk.

We arrived at a big hotel, _wow it's so big, even if it's not Tsukimori's house it's still expected from a family of rich people_

We entered in and went to the elevator. At the 28'Th floor we went out of the elevator and a boy approached us "Young Master, welcome. Please follow me"

We followed him. It was quiet and I can't stand it so I asked "Tsukimori-kun why young master?" _what a stupid question_

"He's my guard, sort of. He will do everything I want and follow my orders. All we have to do is practice"

"Oh, so what's his name?"

"Yue Kuran"

Yue opened a door and let us in "Please call me if you need something"

"sure"

I sat on the sofa, then looked around. i saw Tsukimori-kun standing still. After a few seconds he walked inside another room. I stood up and followed him, there I saw him sitting near the grand piano

"Can you play the piano?" I asked he looked at me then said "Yes I can, I got it after my mother"

He suddenly played a tune it was Chopin's Waltz in d major, I remembered Tsuchiura-kun played this before. I listened until he finishes the piece

"You're great tsukimori-kun, not only you play the violin, you can play the piano as well"

"It's nothing to be happy about"

"huh… why?"

"Nothing, never mind"

I wonder what's wrong

After that it was quiet again. We ate dinner and still silence took it's place.

After taking a bath I sat down at the sofa again.

"Hino take the room over there" he pointed at the door near the kitchen "your things are in there"

I stood up and went to bed"

(Len's POV)

I heard my door opened so I opened my eyes a little, it was still dark. I felt someone was near me. I looked at the right side of my bed, I saw someone wearing a white night dress, It was blurry so I'm not sure. I was surprised I closed my eyes _this must be a dream _I thought, I opened my eyes again this time I opened it widely. She was holding something.

A Bow?

"Hino?!" I sat up and asked her "why are you here? And why are you holding your bow?' she scared me *sweat drop*

She sat down at the side of my bed then she lay down "Hino?"

She didn't answer. I saw her eyes were closed.

"She was sleep walking?" I felt her hand touch my polo shirt. I tried to take it off "Don't leave me alone" she whispered. I felt my face turned a bit hot. I remembered her bow and took it away from her other hand.

Her face was peaceful and her hair covered her face. I moved her hair so that her face is not covered with hair. She looked beautiful to me t that time

_What am I doing, I should be taking her back to her bedroom _something is telling me to not take her to her bedroom and it won _I think it's fine, I'm not going to do something ridiculous or something._

I put a blanket on her, and then I took her hand which was holding my polo shirt. _This is kind of embarrassing_ I thought. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning………..

* * *

**Thanks For Reading** ^_^

For the next chapter i don't know when I'm going to post it cause my exam was moved

~Yay!!! Len be more Romantic!!! hahahaha~


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 ^_^ hope everyone likes it!!!**

* * *

**Part 4**

(Kahoko's POV)

I felt something warm beside me so I let myself get near the heat, because it was cold. 'Why is it warm?' I asked myself. I suddenly remembered Tsukimori-kun, I got up because I thought he might scold at me if I woke up late. I turned to my right than opened my eyes. I saw Tsukimori-kun beside me, my face was near his face, I felt my face turn hot.

'What is Tsukimori-kun doing here?' I sat up and looked around the room, 'This is not the room Tsukimori-kun asked me to sleep!!!' I shouted mentally. I tried to calm down so I won't wake Tsukimori-kun. I tried to get the sheets of blankets away from me, being careful not to wake him up; when I tried to lift the blankets I felt something, avoiding me to lift my hand, I looked under the covers, there I saw Tsukimori-kun's hand holding my hand.

'Tsu-Tsu-Tsukimori-kun is holding my hand!' I said mentally, I can feel my heart beat so fast. 'What exactly happened last night, I don't remember going inside Tsukimori-kun's bedroom, what did I do!!!'

"mmmmm…. Hino? Are you awake now?" Tsukimori-kun said sleepily. I looked at him and saw him looking at me. He's eyes looked like Shimizu-kuns eyes and his hair is a bit messy, but still he looked so handsome. He took his hand away mine. "Wow you look like Shimizu-kun, so cute" I said without thinking.

"What do you mean 'like Shimizu-kun'? I don't look like him" he said in a nice way, while sitting up. He looked so peaceful when he woke up, unlike the usual Tsukimori-kun. When he asked me, he didn't look scary instead he looked so much cuter then before.

"Ummmmm… I mean… um…" I can't tell him why 'Damn, Why do I have to open my mouth' I cursed myself

"Don't worry, I don't care anymore. But still thank you for telling me I'm cute" I saw him blush a light shade of pink, I even saw him smile a little, which made me feel embarrassed of what I said to him. 'Tsukimori-kun looks much better when he smiles' I thought. I smiled at him "Well it's true that you look cute just a while ago"

We both stood up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

He called someone from the phone, after a short while Yue, Tsukimori-kun's waiter, came with food.

"Here's your breakfast, Young Master" he said looking at Tsukimori-kun. He left after serving us the food.

After eating breakfast, I felt awkward, ever since we got out of Tsukimori-kun's room, it's been quiet. 'Just like yesterday' I thought

"Later, we'll practice a piece" he told me suddenly

"Ok, umm Tsukimori-kun, do you know ummm…." I wanted to ask him if he knew how I got in his room but I was so embarrassed.

"How you got in my room?" he finished my question "you were sleep walking, I think, you went in my bed"

"Wha-what? I-I d-did that? I-I'm so sorry Tsukimori-kun"

"it's fine"

It was silent again. I want to talk to Tsukimori-kun so I said "Tsukimori-kun what piece are we going to play?" I tried to ask him a different question but still my mind was on the previous discussion, I remembered being so embarrassing. I saw him looked at me, then suddenly I saw him giggle a bit.

"Nani? What's wrong Tsukimori-kun? What's funny?"

"Your hair is a mess, your face looks like a tomato, you're blushing so much Hino" he laugh at me silently

"EEHHHH!!!" do I really look that funny? Tsukimori-kun is laughing at me. He, a guy who doesn't smile much is laughing.

(A/N: whoever watched Ouran high school host club, remember Tamaki at Kyouya's House, he Laugh? Len looks like tamaki at this part, but Len is not on the floor, I can imagine Len like that but I don't know with you guys ^_^ )

'For some reason I like the new Tsukimori-kun, he looks so cute!!!' I said to myself. I laugh with him.

"Hahaha… I think I'm really that funny, huh Tsukimori-kun."

"guess so, but still, you look cute when you blush Hino" He smiled at me.

"Huh?" I asked, I didn't expect Tsukimori-Kun will say something like that.

(Len's POV)

Wow I laugh, I didn't expect to laugh at Hino, but still she didn't get mad at me for laughing at her.

I can't believe I said Hino was CUTE, what should I do?

"Please forget about what I said earlier" I stood up and walked away.

I went to my bedroom and locked the door 'what am I doing? I'm not like this before' I leaned on the door then touched my head 'I should only focus on the violin'

~After Lunch Time~

After lunch I stood up and went to the room where the piano was located, I took my violin.

"Are we going to start practicing?" asked Hino, who followed me the way here.

"Yes. What song would you like to play?"

"ummm, How about Ave Maria that's the only piece I can think of"

"Sure" we both readied our violins

I tapped my foot three times, and then suddenly someone opened the door and disturbed our practice

I looked at Hino; Hino was surprised to see someone barging in, then i looked to the person who disturbed our practice.

"Tsuki-chan!!! I'm happy that you're here, sorry for disturbing!!!" the light blue haired boy told me cheerfully, raising both of his hands while running towards me

"What are you doing here!?" I said angrily

"So-sorry Tsuki-chan" he said, he stopped running and put his hands down

"Tsukimori-kun who's he?" Hino asked

he looked at Hino "Ah what a cute lady you have here Tsuki-chan! Who are you?" he went to Hino then hugged her vary tight.

"Get away from her!" I told him

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun? Who's he?" Hino asked blushing at the boy hugging her.

"Ah, where's my manner's" he let go of her and then suddenly he hold both of Hino's hand and asked cheerfully "Who are you, my dear lady?"

"Hey! You disturbed our practice, you're wasting my time, go out now!" I told him

He looked at me then back to Hino. I think I know what he's going to do. "Ummm… my lady please ask Tsuki-chan to stop shouting at me" he put on he's puppy dog eyes and said the magic words perfectly that can make people think he's so cute.

Hino didn't move for a while then suddenly...

"Y-You-you're so cute!!!" Hino said, hugging him.

'I knew it. The cuteness technique, that brat'

* * *

**Who could the light blue haired be? Find out at the next chapter. If anyone want's to know how the blue haired boy looks like take a look at my Avatar, he look's just like that. Hope he's cute that way.  
**

**Hahahahaha Tsuki-chan is Len **

**Sorry for some wrong grammars**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's part 5 :) sorry i updated just now, i was busy the past few weeks. Enjoy reading**

* * *

**A Peaceful Duet Part 5**

"You're soooo Kawaiii!!!" Kahoko said to the blue haired boy in front of her.

"Thank you my dear lady" the boy smiled so sweet and hugged Kahoko back, that made Kahoko blush. Len was annoyed by the fact that THAT boy dared to disturb their practice at the same time annoyed by the way the light haired boy HUGGED Kahoko BACK.

'Why in the world would I get annoyed by him?' Len thought angrily.

"Tsukimori-kun? Whose this? He look's sooo cute" Kahoko looked at Len, smiling at him. The light blue haired boy pushed Kahoko at arms length and said "You should introduce me to you're lady Tsuki-chan" He told Len cheerfully

"Fine….." Len stopped for a while thinking of the right words to say. All Len can think about is cursing the boy like 'go to hell'

"Well, Tsukimori-kun?" asked Kahoko

Len looked at Kahoko for a short while then said "He's my brother…." He said coldly, Len stopped to see what Kahoko might think of but Kahoko remained silence. Len looked at his BROTHER, his brother gave him a smile. "He stayed here at England since my parents went here after he was born, the last time I saw him was when I was little at age 5"

It was quiet. Len was looking at his brother, his brother looking at Kahoko and Kahoko looking at Len.

"Tsuki-chan don't tell me they don't know you have a brother?" His brother told him with a teary look on his face

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?! Since when Tsukimori-kun?!" Kahoko asked Len in a surprised tone

"Since my mother gave birth to him, of course" Len said icily, _of course since mother gave birth to him, what else is there _Len thought

"Oh" _Tsukimori-kun is right, what a stupid question _Kahoko thought. Kahoko let go of the boy and went near to Len. "Well since you're brother is here, lets practice later until he gets home, Ok Tsukimori-kun"

Len touched his forehead then he sighed and said "Fine"

They all went to the dinning table, Len was having his tea, Kahoko Drinking orange juice and Len's brother, well he was just staring at Len then to Kahoko every time and then.

It was quiet and half of the room feel's cold, because of Len staring at his brother angrily. And at the other half of the room it feels like spring is coming, because Len's brother is smiling even though he is being glared at.

_This feel's awkward _Kahoko thought _especially I'm at the middle of both of them_. _Come to think of it Tsukimori-kun never did mention anything about him having a brother, I wonder why. He never mentions his brother's name as well. Why is he glaring at his own brother? And why is his brother still smiling?_ Kahoko has so many questions in her mind but she can't ask all of them to Len. Too scared and too freaked out by the two Tsukimori's.

"Tsuki-chan, why didn't you tell you're girlfriend my name? and why didn't you introduce me to her properly?" he's brother looked at Len, now he's not smiling. Still he looks cute to Kahoko.

_G-g-girlfriend _Both Len and Kahoko thought at the same time. Len spit out some of his tea while Kahoko spit some of her orange juice too and blushed.

Len wiped his mouth by some tissue paper then said "What are you thinking! She's not my girlfriend and didn't I tell her you are my brother, isn't that enough! If you want to know her more ask her, on you're way, tell her what you're name is! There finish!" Len said angrily at his younger brother then stood up and walked to his room.

Kahoko looked at the direction where Len left. _What's wrong with him today? He must be happy to see his brother, right? but… _Kahoko thought.

"He's still the same as always" The blue haired boy said, Kahoko looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Guess I'll introduce myself, since brother insisted me on telling you my name. My name is Seiran Tsukimori, I'm 16 years old, a year younger then my brother. I play the piano" Seiran smiled at Kahoko, but not the same smile he gave when he entered the room.

"Ummm…. Seiran-kun, right?" Seiran nod "I'm Kahoko Hino, I'm 17 years old, same with Tsukimori-kun, I play the violin" Kahoko made a pause for a while then asked "Why do you call Len, Tsuki-chan?"

"It sounds cute" Seiran smiled "Tsuki means moon like his character, he always give a cold look to others, that's why I call him that, miss Hino-Chan"

"Oh" _so Len act's cold to his brother as well_. _Cute he say_

"I must leave now before Tsuki-chan gets mad even more" Seiran smiled at Kahoko then stood up. "Bye, see you around" He waved his hands then went straight to the door.

"Bye" Kahoko said, but the boy already left before she can say it.

_It's none of my business to know everything that is happening_ Kahoko thought.

She went in front of Len's room _should I go in or wait for him to tell me that we are going to practice. Len might get even angrier if we didn't practice today. _Kahoko decided to go in _But isn't it rude to barge in? _Kahoko decided to wait

After an hour

Kahoko waited for an hour for Len to come out of his room, but still Len didn't go out. Kahoko was nervous _We need to practice Tsukimori-kun or else I might make a mistake at the duet recital your mother prepared for us _Kahoko remembered her dream.

Kahoko went In front of Len's room again, she knocked twice then said "Tsukimori-kun?". No one answered so she decided to go in.

Len glared at the person who came in. Kahoko was shocked to see Len glare at her, the vary scariest glare she ever took from her entire life. She took a step back then said "So-so-sorry T-tsu-tsukimori-kun for d-disturbing"

Len suddenly realized what he did to Kahoko and made his face calm down. Kahoko saw Len's expression change so she remained at her position.

"Sorry" Kahoko apologized again; she thought she was the reason why Len looked angry

"Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong" Len said to Kahoko

Kahoko went near to Len, this time she was near to Len. Len looked at her.

"Then why are you angry?" Kahoko asked, _What the?! I told myself it's non of my business, he'll get angry_ Kahoko prepared for the part where Len will tell her something cold

"Because of that guy, he pisses me off, always. That's why I never mention anything to you guys and that's the reason why my parents kept us away from each other" Len whispered. Kahoko heard him and said "He pisses you off?" _he's not angry? _Kahoko thought

"When I was little, I always see my parents with him so I've decided to ignore them and practice more. They were always together then, all three of them smiling. I asked myself before 'why is it that he always get all the attention of our parents'. When I got the attention of my parents, it only lasted for a while cause that boy cried, just as simple as that. All of them likes him because he always smile, he's so good at the piano and he's way cuter then me. I didn't mind that. So now I let myself alone so I won't feel the same way as before" Len finished his story then looked at his violin on his bed.

Kahoko heard all what Len said _So his jealous of his brother, and he wants to have attention from his parents, he do his best to achieve that but it always failed because of Seiran-kun. _

"Then why wont you be nice to everyone, maybe that'll help you" Kahoko smiled at Len

"I never been nice to somebody before and never will, what will be the difference" Len said coldly, now he regrets what he said to kahoko

"Ano…. So-sorry" Kahoko said

_That's the reason why I can't get any friends _Len thought as he realized

Len looked at Kahoko, Kahoko saw Len's expression _did I make him upset? _Kahoko thought

"Sorry" Len said softly. Len took Kahoko's wrist then pulled her near him. He hugged her then he whispered "Give me a minute then I'll let you go" Kahoko heard him and said "Ok"

"Kahoko, do you want to practice now or tomorrow?" Len asked

Kahoko stood up and looked at Len's face _Is he blushing? Hehe_ Kahoko thought. After a while she realized that Len called her by her first name for the first time, she blushed as well

"Let's practice now, I don't think we have something to do here and we can't waste time since the recital is nearing" Kahoko smiled at Len

They both went to the room where the piano was located and practiced there

~After Practice~

~Kahoko's POV~

"I hope I said tomorrow. Tsukimori-kun is so strict when he's teaching me" Kahoko sighed

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Pls. review i need to see what you people think about the story :)**

**i think Len is a bit OOC here. please forgive me.  
**


	6. Extra Chapter! :

**This is an extra Chapter :) **

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**A Peaceful Duet Extra **

There is 1 week left before the performance Len was taking his tea while Kahoko is taking her coffee both their violins are on the dinning table where they are located, both staring at their instrument, like they are waiting for something to happen.

The morning was quiet. Ever since they both woke up, both of them won't say a word even good morning.

After an hour someone broke the silence

"Your brother, he said he was 16 years old, same age with Shimizu and Shouko" Kahoko said calmly

"Yes he is a year younger then me, you even hugged him without shame" Len said

"Eh?! I didn't know he was 16! I thought he was only 11 cause he looks so young!" Kahoko blushed

"He's quite happy that you hugged him back" Len muttered

"You didn't warn me" Kahoko pouted

Then another long silence covered the entire room

If any one is looking for Yue Kuran, well… he's in the next room waiting for the two to call him. A few days ago, Kahoko asked Len if she can make her own food then asking Yue to cook, of course Len said no but Kahoko didn't accept no as an answer. After a few minutes of fighting over who's going to cook, Kahoko won, which she was the one who cook's their meal.

To Yue, it's good that it was the mistress who's cooking not his master who is terrible at it

Now Yue's job is to make sure both Kahoko and Len are safe and to do the rest of the household chores except for cooking.

Kahoko always makes Fried eggs every morning which Len really loves.

"Here's you breakfast" Kahoko said while placing Len's food in front of him

"Thanks. Egg's again?" he said

"Don't complain! At least I'm making some for you. If you don't like it, then cook your own!" Kahoko shouted at him

"Fine with me" Len said

Len went to the kitchen then went for the stove, he put a pan on

_No way, he was serious?!_, Kahoko shouted in her mind.

"Master is cooking?!" Yue asked, freaked out at the idea

"Tsukimori-kun, I change my mind, I'll cook a different meal tomorrow, just don't try to open that stove!" Kahoko Panicked

"M-master you're not serious, are you?! You'll kill all of us!" Yue Said

"I remember what your mom said" Kahoko sweat dropped "You're good at everything except for cooking. You almost Got the whole kitchen burned, That's what you're mother said"

"I'll take care of your meal sir" Yue bowed down a little then dragged Len to his sit in the dinning table.

Yue went back to the kitchen; both Kahoko and Yue are inside the kitchen

"Let's make Tsukimori-kun stay away from this Kitchen; we don't want to repeat the same mistake as before" She said

"Yes, lets make sure it never repeat itself" Yue agreed

~At the dining table~ ~Len's POV~

I only got my omelet burned that day. Got the whole kitchen burned huh? What is mother thinking?!

Am I that bad? I let out a long sigh

* * *

**did you like it? **

**Please review !!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter!!!**

**Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

**A Peaceful Duet**

**Part 6**

**~6 days before the performance~**

**Len woke up early as usual. He decided to practice before breakfast. He went to the room where the piano was located then played his violin. After 4 hours (10:00 AM)..**

"**Master, don't you want to have your breakfast?" Yue asked after knocking the door.**

"**I'll have it" Len said. He placed his violin back to its case.**

**At the dinning table Len took his coffee. He looked around the room "Is Kahoko awake? I don't see her" he asked Yue.**

"**Not yet" Yue replied.**

"**I see" Len stood up then went to the next room. Yue didn't bother asking him since he thinks he knew what Len would do.**

"**Where's Tsuki-chan?" Seiran asked. He entered the room an hour ago, without Len knowing he was there. Seiran was at the kitchen, eating sweets, to pass time.**

"**He went to the next room"**

"**Oh" Seiran followed Len**

**Len opened the door then stared at the bed where the red haired girl was sleeping 'to disturb or not to disturb' Len thought. **

**While Len was thinking Seiran sneaked in then touched Len on the shoulders, which made Len jump a little. Len glared at the little boy beside him then asked in a whisper "What are you doing here?!"**

"**I was suppose to ask you the same thing, why are you in a girls room? Isn't that ungentle man like? Did mother ask you to do this?" Seiran asked in a whisper as well.**

"**Mother isn't involved here" Len said coldly, still glaring at the boy.**

"**Oh" after a few seconds past "We should wake her, before the sun goes down"**

"**Yeah" Len just agreed**

**Len and Seiran went near Kahoko. After a few feet away from Kahoko, both stopped then asked each other "How without making her surprised?"**

**Outside the room… **

**Yue was standing behind the door watching both his masters moves 'Even though you two are taught to act like a gentleman, you two still act like bad boys' Yue released a long sigh then went to the kitchen to cook lunch.**

**Inside Kahoko's bedroom, Seiran decided on how to make his one-san wake up. He took five steps backwards then paused for a while.**

**Len stared at his little brother, after a few seconds Len saw his brother running towards Kahoko 'what the heck is he thinking?!' Len ended up following Seiran.**

**Before Seiran can reach Kahoko, Kahoko sat up from her bed, still sleepy, and then looked at the two boys who are launching towards her 'huh?' she thought.**

**The next thing she knew was she was wide awake with two boys hugging her, the older one to the left and the younger one to the right.**

"**Eh?! What are you two doing?" Kahoko asked, confused.**

"**You woke up!" Seiran said cheerfully.**

"**Shut up!" Len said coldly.**

"**What kind of answer was that" Kahoko sighed then hugged both tightly then pushed them away.**

"**I'll get up" Kahoko stood up then fixed her bed.**

"**Sorry, we were planning on waking you but Seiran thought of a dangerous idea and ended up running towards you, in the process I followed him so I can stop him but I ended up running towards you as well" Len explained**

"**You two should have shook me and told me to wake up, that's the easiest way, unless you two have done that to me earlier" Kahoko looked at the Tsukimori's and asked "What time is it anyway?"**

"**10:30" both replied**

"**Eh?! I'm so sorry I overslept" **

"**It's fine! I'm here to tell you both that the performance was moved you two will perform in two days, same time though!" Seiran said cheerfully.**

"**Thanks" Len said coldly**

"**Th-that's so sudden! I haven't mastered my part yet!" Kahoko got worried.**

"**I'll be leaving! Good luck Kaho-chan, Tsuki-chan!" Seiran went out.**

**Len went to the dinning table to finish his coffee, Kahoko followed.**

"**Umm…" **

"**What is it Kahoko?" Len asked**

"**What will you do if I made a mistake in our performance?" Kahoko stared at the table like its something interesting.**

**Len looked at Kahoko "I don't know, if I fail to perform properly there, my dream of becoming a great violinist will disappear"**

**Kahoko started to get nervous; she stood up then went to her room. She practiced her part over and over until it was 3:00 pm.**

"**Kahoko you should take your lunch now" Len said while knocking "You've been practicing for four hours already, what's got into you?"**

"**I'll eat now. Don't worry about me" Kahoko said.**

**The next day Len noticed Kahoko waking up early to practice and only takes break when she needs to go to the bathroom or eat.**

**That night Len decided on asking Kahoko why she was acting like that.**

**Len went to the room where the piano is located and where Kahoko was practicing.**

"**This part here needs to be clearer" Kahoko told herself. She didn't notice Len was watching her.**

**Kahoko played the whole song again. After the song, Len said "You played well then yesterday"**

"**Is that so?"**

"**Yes I mean it" Len gave Kahoko a small smile, which is rare (Haha)**

"**Why are you practicing so hard then before?" Len asked suddenly**

"**B-because I don't want to destroy your dream" Kahoko said in a whisper**

"**Why would you think of that?" Len asked**

"**Because… before we went here… I had a dream about me ruining the whole performance after that you hated me"**

**Len got shocked at first then turned to his usual self "You ruining our performance is not a problem with me but it's a big problem if it was me who made the mistake, don't worry about that, I can cover for you"**

"**But"**

"**No buts" Len took Kahoko's violin then played his part then decided on having a duet with Kahoko**

"**Let's take one round then go to sleep" **

"**Ok" **

**Both played the piece properly without any mistakes.**

**After their duet "Perfect, no mistakes" Len said to Kahoko**

**Kahoko nodded.**

**~1:00am~**

**Len heard his door open so he sat up from his bed then rubbed his eyes. After seeing who opened the door Len froze. He saw a person with a white dress, holding something**

"**Kahoko?" Len asked, he saw this before, no doubt she was Kahoko, it's the same image as the first night.**

**Len moved aside to let Kahoko sleep with him, Kahoko sat next to Len**

"**Sorry" she said then yawned**

"**Oh, so you're awake" Len said**

"**I can't sleep, I had a nightmare" she said **

"**A nightmare?"**

"**Yes, there was a girl who was going out from the television, I saw a movie before and remembered it just before I went to sleep. Sorry, can I sleep with you?"**

"**Don't you think it's a bit awkward that a girl is sleeping next to a boy?" Len asked 'of course she must have thought of that' Len thought**

"**I don't care" Kahoko lied beside Len then grabbed Len's shirt while closing her eyes**

"**Why do you always grab my shirt before sleeping?" Len took Kahoko's hand then held it to him**

**Kahoko blushed "B-because when I sleep with my sister I often grab her sleeves before going to sleep" **

"**Ah, then just grab my hand and go to sleep, it's somehow troublesome for me when someone is holding my sleeves" he looked at Kahoko then said "Good night"**

"**Night Len" Kahoko gave him a sweet smile then went to sleep.**

'**Heh I guess you like it when Kaho is sleeping with you quite naughty Len' said the devil Len, 'it's because Len loves her, don't tease him!' said the angel Len, 'wont you two just leave me alone, I'm sleepy' Len said to the two him then went to sleep.  
**

**

* * *

**

**What do you think?**

**if there are still errors that means i need to improve more hehe ^_^**

**Were near to the end!!! That's the new news!**


	8. Chapter 7

Another chapter! This chapter is more on talking :)

Enjoy!

* * *

A Peaceful Duet

Part 7

~Seiso Academy (5 days before the Duet) ~

"S-Shimizu-k-kun umm…" Shouko Fuyumi called Keiichi Shimizu.

Keiichi turned slowly and said "What is it Fuyumi-san?"

"D-did y-you get a letter from T-Tsukimori-s mother?" Shouko now is a red tomato.

"Hmm… yes" Shimizu answered "Did you get one as well?"

Shouko nodded

"Hey there Shimizu-kun, hi Fuyumi-chan, Good Morning!!!"

Both freshmen looked at the direction where they where called 'Is he even our Senpai?' both asked themselves.

"Kazuki you shouldn't shout you'll disturb others, they're eating so be kind" Azuma told Kazuki the four of them are in the school cafeteria.

"Are you two coming?" Azuma asked the two.

"I-I guess so, m-mother saw the letter that Tsukimori's mother gave to me" Shouko said shyly

"My Aunt saw the letter too and said 'it's ok if you want to go' so I guess I'm coming" Keiichi said sleepily

"Well then that means the only one left is Tsuchiura-Kun!" Kazuki said cheerfully.

They were all going to look for Ryoutarou but as they started to go to the exit they saw Ryoutarou. "What a good timing" Azuma said

"Yo Tsuchiura!!!" Kazuki suddenly called.

Ryoutarou saw Kazuki waving at him 'can I just ignore him?' he thought

They four went to Ryoutarou. "Did you get a letter from Hamai Misa?" Azuma asked

"Yeah I have one, you guys have one as well, right?" 'Where did she got my address anyway' Ryoutarou thought

"Yes" They all said in unison

"Are you coming?" Kazuki asked

"I guess so, it's free anyway" Ryoutarou said and the others nodded. "Yeah it's free" Kazuki repeated.

~England (One day before the duet) ~

"Hey Len I haven't heard any news about your mother, even the other concourse participants" Kahoko told Len while eating her dinner.

"Yeah, I think she's planning something again" Len said

"Why?"

"Well… she was like this before" Len said 'Like the time when she suddenly blurted out the news about you and me going here'

"I see. I bet it's for your sake" Kahoko said

"My sake?" Len whispered

"Did you say something?"

"No"

Yue went behind Len then waited for a while. Kahoko stared at Yue while Len was drinking.

Len stared at Kahoko for a while then said "I feel something bad is going to happen"

"Me either" Kahoko said.

"What's wrong Yue?" Len asked

"What do you want master, good news or bad news?" Yue asked

"Good first" Kahoko suggested

Len nodded

"Miss Hino's dress will be here tomorrow" Yue said calmly

"D-dress?!" Kahoko's eyes widen

"You think you'll be wearing normal clothes?" Len asked

"Yeah, sort of"

"The song were playing is classical not a modern song" Len said

"Guess you're right, what's the bad news then?"

"Your friends are coming today" Yue answered

"I don't have friends!" Len said

"Len that's great! It's not a bad news!" Kahoko said cheerfully

"What's great? And it is a bad news" He said coldly

"I'll be able to see your friends" Kahoko stood up "Lets clean up"

"I said I DON'T have FRIENDS" Len said coldly while glaring at Kahoko

"Your glares don't scare me anymore, I got used to it" Kahoko crossed her arms.

Len stood up and said "Don't have one!" childishly

"I'll be going" Yue said leaving the two fighting over a simple subject.

"Fine, you should learn to socialize with others" Kahoko said

"I'm fine being with you so I don't need to socialize" Len said then took his plate to the sink

Kahoko blushed "Well… having more friends is good, I'm not the only human here you know" Kahoko putted her plate to the sink as well.

"It's troublesome" Len said

"So you're telling me that I'm troublesome?" Kahoko said angrily

"Hey don't say it that way, I think having more friends is troublesome, not you!" Len said

"That's why your little brother calls you Tsuki-chan, because you are cold as ice to everyone around you like the moon, I think calling you Pluto-chan is way better, since you don't want to be with other people" Kahoko said angrily

After what Kahoko said it became quiet. 'Oh no, I took the wrong turn' Kahoko thought. She decided to look at Len on the face, she saw Lens expression 'Pain, not good' Kahoko thought

"I guess you're right" Len said after a while

"Huh?"

"It's better for me to be called that then the one Seiran usually calls me" Len started walking towards his room

"Wait Len!" Kahoko followed Len then hugged him "I-I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean to make you upset or something" Kahoko said.

"It's not your fault, you're right" Len said. Len hugged Kahoko back.

'This is getting weird' Kahoko told herself but she didn't break the hug.

"Sorry for intruding!" six people said in unison

"Huh?" Kaho and Len said

Both Len and Kahoko looked at the direction where the greeting was heard 'Oh boy' Both Len and Kahoko thought. Both became stones.

"K-kaho-senpai" Shouko said blushing harder then before

"Tsukimori-senpai" Keiichi said widely awake.

"Eh, eh, eh, EH?!" Kazuki said (good thing he didn't sang the song Fire 2ne1)

Azuma's reaction cannot be seen by the naked eye except for Kahoko 'H-he's smiling?! I'm doomed!' Kahoko thought

"Hino" Ryoutarou, with a shocked face

Behind Ryoutarou, Aoi was with them "Hino-san?" Aoi said staring straight at the statues. (Aoi is one of the new characters in LCD Secondo Passo *for those who haven't heard his name*)

*Flash*

Everyone looked at where the flash was coming from "This is going to be on the front page of Seiso's news paper!"

"EEHHH?!" Everyone said at once

"S-since when did you got here?!" Ryoutarou asked

"I've come here because I was invited, I didn't expect the violin Romance to come true!" Nami said cheerfully, hugging her camera.

"By who?" Len asked

"Tsukimori do you want me to answer that first or take another picture first?" Nami grinned

"Answer me Amao" Len glared at the photographer, still not letting Kahoko go.

"L-len you should let go of me first" Kahoko suggested

Len suddenly realized that he was still hugging Kahoko, which made him blush a little, and just realized why everyone was shocked after entering the room. He let go of Kahoko then whispered "Sorry"

"It's fine" Kahoko turned to Nami then suddenly shouted "Nami give me the camera!"

"What?! No way, you didn't even called back home and didn't mention that you and Tsukimori are in good terms" Nami said

Kahoko blushed "What good terms? We were just fighting back then before you guys came"

"Fighting?" Kazuki asked

"You two looks like hugging to me" Aoi said

"That was because…" Kahoko said blushing

"This is pointless, I'm going to practice" Len said "Kahoko lets go"

"I just realize, are you two together? You two call each other by first name" Azuma asked

"You're r-right Azuma" Kazuki agreed

Everyone stared at Kahoko and Len

"Of course…" Kahoko said

"We are" Len continued

"EH?!" Everyone said, Kahoko stared at Len in disbelief

"What? We are together since we came here" Len explained

"Oh" Kahoko realized

"Master?"

"Yue prepare a room for everyone" Len ordered

"Sure" Yue did what Len ordered

Everyone was still staring at Kaho and Len, which made Len want to leave then suddenly…

"Tsuki-chan, Kaho-chan I'm back!" Seiran said while barging in the room. He went for Kaho. he passed the other people in the room then passed Len to Kahoko. After Reaching Kahoko, he hugged her then said "Kaho-chan I want to stay with Tsuki-nee-chan and Kaho-nee-chan Ok?"

Kahoko was so shocked that she didn't even answer the poor boys question.

"Kaho-nee-chan?" Seiran asked but no reply from Kahoko

Len took Seiran's arm then said "Don't barge in to someone's place Seiran"

"S-sorry" Seiran apologized now all teary eyed "I did something bad to Kaho-chan"

Kahoko went back to reality and saw Seiran nearly crying "Seiran!"

"Kaho-Chan" Seiran suddenly smiled.

"Who's he Kaho-senpai?" Keiichi asked

"He's Seiran" Kahoko answered

"I see, hi there little boy" Azuma went forward then set hand towards Seiran

"Don't call me little boy 'kay?" Seiran grabbed Azuma's hand then shook it.

"Why?" Azuma asked

"You make me sound like a kid, I'm already 16" Seiran smiled

"Wow" Kazuki went near Seiran "Really?"

Seiran nodded then said "I'm Seiran Tsukimori"

"Are you Tsukimori's cousin?" Nami asked then took a picture

"Nope" Seiran answered

"Then what?" Aoi asked

"I'm his…" Seiran took at Len. Len was about to leave "Should I tell them?" Seiran asked

"Whatever" Len replied

"Brother" Seiran continued

"That can't be, he has no brother" Nami stared at Seiran and then to Len

"Th-they do nearly look alike" Shouko said

"Except for the part that this boy smiles and Senpai not" Keiichi added with a yawn

Len went to the kitchen 'Why are they here?' he asked himself

"Hey Len let's practice tomorrow's the duet" Kahoko said

"Sure" They went to the room where the piano is located.

~In the living room, where the rest are left~

"Where's Ice cube" Ryoutarou asked

"Practicing" Yue replied while serving them tea

"Even here he still practice" Ryoutarou said

"We'll be watching them perform tomorrow" Azuma said

"I wonder what they'll play" Aoi said to everyone he looked at Keiichi and Shouko

"I-I d-don't k-know" Shouko said, blushing real hard

"ZZZ" Keiichi's reply, he's sleeping, head on Shouko's shoulder

"I'm looking forward" Kazuki said cheerfully

"Yeah, but why am I here? Miss Hamai gave me a letter with a plane ticket in it" Aoi said

"Me too" Nami said

"You're special?" Kazuki said

"Because you two are one of Kaho-chan's and Tsuki-chan's friends" Seiran answered

"Who's Tsuki-chan?" Everyone asked

"Len-nee-chan" Seiran replied

"It means moon, right?" Azuma said

"I guess I know why, he's cold towards you too?" Ryoutarou said

"Yup, I like to call him by that name" Seiran smiled at everyone and another picture is taken from Nami

~Practice room~

"Why is everyone here?" Kahoko asked Len while fixing her violin

"Don't know" Len replied, suddenly Len remembered his mother "I guess I know who invited them"

"Really, who? Kahoko asked 'hope they invited mother and sis as well' Kahoko thought

"Mother" Len replied, glaring at his violin case

* * *

If there are Grammatical mistakes and spelling are wrong please forgive me :)

I just realize that when it comes to my work i cant see the mistakes, and when it comes to others i can correct them hehe.


	9. Extra Chapter 2

**Hi everyone i didn't want to end the story yet and when i was creating chapter 8 I ended up doing this chapter instead** :)) **Well... i hope you people like it, i tried my best at every chapter and i loved all the reviews, Thanks so much for those who read it till now :) Pls. wait for the next real chapter**

* * *

**A Peaceful Duet **

**Part 8**

~Morning of the day of the Duet )~

~Len POV~

It was morning again. I opened my eyes and saw something red, red? After realizing what it was, it made me fell from my bed. And a loud bump was heard in the room.

"Huh?" Kahoko said with a yawn

"Huh?" I repeated

"Len, why are you sleeping on the floor? Here's the bed" Kahoko said

"You surprised me" I said while standing up, I didn't know that she would sleep with me even though we have visitors. Visitors?! Oh my god, what would they think? My eyes widened by what I was thinking, I slapped my forehead.

"Len what's wrong?" Kahoko rubbed her eyes

"What's wrong?" I said calmly at first then "What the heck are you doing here?!" I suddenly panicked. Kahoko gave me a questioning look

"Tsuchiura and the others are here" I explained, still Kahoko wore the same expression; I tried again "The others are here! What do you think they'll think if they knew that you were here last night and slept with me?!" I tried to calm down a bit but the thought of them being here…

"Master your friends are looking for Miss Hino, they said she's gone" Yue knocked while saying these words. How should we explain this?

"Tsu-tsukimori-kun K-kaho senpai, where is she?" That must be Fuyumi behind the door with Yue.

"They're all looking for me, I must let them know I'm not missing" Kahoko whispered.

"Are you nuts?! Do you know what they'll accuse me for?" I asked

Suddenly Kahoko became aware of what's happening I think, it's about time that she realized the situation.

Kahoko sat on the bed, both hands twisting her clothes while giving me a panicked expression "What should I do?! What should you do?!"

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one who entered my room" I said, this is troublesome. I've decided to go tell the others the truth or it will be a long explanation of lies, if I can think of a lie that would explain everything.

"Truth and explain" I said to Kahoko while walking towards the door.

"What?! Are you nuts? They'll think I'm a pervert!" Kahoko slammed a pillow on her face.

"Not only you you know. I'll be the pervert 'cause I'm the guy here" I let out a long sigh. Open the door then explain to Fuyumi everything.

I opened the door and said "I'll explain Fuyumi-san" after saying this, I saw everyone standing in front of my door. Eh?! I didn't expect this to happen.

"Good morning everyone" Kahoko greeted, she was still on my bed.

"Tsu-tsukimori-kun? W-Why is Kaho-senpai in your room?" Fuyumi asked shyly

"Umm…" I can't think of a word to say. Darn why should I be like this, I didn't do anything bad. I turned around and said "Kahoko, you explain everything please!" it sounded like an order though.

Kahoko's face was still on the pillow, she wasn't responding to what I said. I felt everyone look at her. What is she thinking suffocating her self? After a few seconds I run towards her

"Hey! What the heck, are you trying to kill yourself because of embarrassment?" I took the pillow of her face.

"Yes" she answered. She was blushing; the color of her face was nearly the color of her hair. She looked behind me and saw everyone.

"Kaho-senpai, thank goodness you're here, this place is huge and we don't know where to look for you" Fuyumi said.

"I'is that so" Kahoko gave a nervous laugh

I think it's safe to look at everyone now, since no one is saying anything. After turning around I saw the guy's expression, they're all glaring at me? I saw Amou-san was still in shock.

"Kahoko" I said before Amao take a picture of us

"Okey, h-hey guys sorry for making you all worried, I-I usually sleep with Len at night cause I get scared being alone" She said

Usually?! Great choose of words, now I'm in trouble

"Tsukimori-kun, why did you let her sleep with you?" Yunoki-senpai asked

"It can't be help since she's still going to come to my room sleepwalking when I refuse or not" I said calmly but inside me is the opposite.

"Don't say that!" Kahoko threw a pillow at me and hit me exactly on the face.

"It's true" I said while throwing it back

"Minnie" she pouted

"How can you stay with an ice cube for so long Kahoko?" Tsuchiura said, calling me ice cube again. I glared at him

"He's not that bad Tsuchiura-kun I enjoy being with him" Kahoko said with a smile. Glad she enjoys me being here

"Okey everyone I'm hungry lets eat before I take some pictures" Amou said. I can't believe she's here. Why would mother bring a reporter here? I saw a pillow beside me then threw it to Amou

"Ow what was that for?" Amou turned around then threw the pillow back. Ha she missed I rejoiced at the moment

"Amou, why me?" Kahoko whined then threw the pillow to Amou.

Kahoko missed the shot and ended up towards Shimizu

It hit Shimizu "Thank you vary much Kaho-senpai, but I think I'll use this later after breakfast". Weird guy must be because he's used to sleeping anywhere, he should get angry but oh well. I turned to Amou and glared at her then said "Lets go. Kahoko after breakfast we need to practice"

* * *

**Since this story Len has been a bit of not him self, i guess i did it again to him. Sorry :)) The other characters are forgotten by Len here as well haha :) Sorry about that too  
**

**Thanks for reading, Hope you guys enjoyed this :)**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings if i did have some again. And if the POV is still not good I'll try my best in the future  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi here's chapter 8! its a bit longer than the other chapters but please enjoy**

**I'll say this now, sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar, i got lazy. please forgive me**

**^_^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Peaceful Duet Part 8**

After 3 hours nonstop practice, since after the surprising happening earlier, with Len, Kahoko whined "Can we rest now? I'm tired already"

"I thought you where the one who asked to continue practicing?" Len said coldly "I can tell you what happened earlier until this time. You said 'let's practice so I wont, I mean, we wont make any mistakes later at the performance' I said it was fine. After an hour I decided to stop practicing and take a break but you insisted to continue practicing and since you won't stop bothering me we continued practicing until now and now you're…"

"Ok, ok it's my fault happy now? I don't want to put your level lower than it should" Kahoko said while hitting herself with her hand.

Len took Kahoko's hand to stop her from hitting herself then said "Stop that, even if you made a mistake later it won't change my level and if they think that my level lowered, I'll just prove to them in the future that I'm great like my parents are!" Len let go of Kahoko's hand then said "Sorry"

"Its fine lets just take our lunch then rest a while for later" Kahoko said while putting her violin back to her case.

~Lunch break~

~Len POV~

I think we're a little crowded today; I looked at everyone on the table then stared back to my plate. I can't believe that mother sent all of them here and on top of that I heard from Seiran that they're all here because they're all my friends, I don't think they're my friends especially Tsuchiura, and that mother paid the airplane tickets for them, I mean where did she got the money? Earn them because she knows this time would come? I know were rich but still it's like wasting money for nothing. I let out a sigh

"What's wrong Tsuki-chan?" Seiran asked

"Don't bother me" I said coldly at my annoying brother. Even though how many times I glared at him he would still be all happy-go-lucky person.

"Seiran do what he says before he hate you more than he already is" Kahoko said softly at the boy

"Okay Kaho-chan!" Seiran obeyed what Kahoko said

~Kaho's POV~

I feel like I want to run away from this place. It's the same feeling I got when I was performing for the 4th selection. I guess I made Len angry again because I think negatively than positively. I can't understand him; he always says that if his pride was ruined by me, something like that, it's fine. What does he mean by that anyway? He likes me? I felt my face got hot. Yeah right like he likes me hehe

"Kahoko looks so cute" Nami took a picture of me

"Nami! Give me that camera!" I demanded, she stood from the dinning table then run towards the living room, I followed.

She sat on the sofa then said "So are you nervous? You seem to be enjoying your stay with Tsukimori" She grinned

"Of course I am and about the other one, I don't" I said to Nami

"I guess I shouldn't have said anything" I saw Nami's expression changed then I followed her gaze "I'll continue eating then, here" She handed me her camera.

At one corner I saw Len standing there like a statue. He stared at me for minutes then said "You don't?"

"Umm… Len I'll explain…"

"Don't worry I understand that I'm cold towards everyone and towards you sometimes. After the duet I'll be leaving you anyway, thanks for everything" he went to the kitchen.

Oh my god I wish he didn't think that I hate him. What should I do? I can't believe he heard me, I'm so stupid. I sat on the sofa then slapped myself. Now what?

I remembered all we did the past few weeks. He's been truthful to me; he even told me that he doesn't need friends because he has me and now that he thinks I hate him. He must think that no one really wants to be with him. Oh why did I just realize this now? That he needs someone to be with him?

I looked at Nami's camera then looked at the pictures she has taken. I saw a picture of me and Len hugging, she must have taken this from yesterday when we were unconscious that she was here.

After looking at the pictures I went to my room leaving Nami's camera on the table.

~Len POV~

What did I do to make her mad? Or hate me? She doesn't enjoy being with me huh. I guess I can never get along with people like I said before to her.

"I'm done Yue, you can take my plate away" I said to Yue

"Master you should eat more so you will do fine for the performance later" Yue insisted

I stood up then went to my room, ignoring Yue.

I laid on my bed then think about what just happened. Maybe I misunderstood.

'You seem to be enjoying your stay with Tsukimori' Amou said

'And about the other one, I don't' said Kahoko

I should have listen to her explanation before so I can understand what she meant. But at any way I see it, she hates me.

~At the performance hall, backstage~

~Authors point of view~

"Len, how did your practice with Kahoko go? Did it go well?" Hamai Misa asked her son.

Len didn't answer the question. He just kept on putting rosin (Is this right?) on his bow

"Hmm… It seems that it didn't" Hamai looked at Kahoko who just entered backstage "It suits you well Kahoko"

"Thanks, and thanks for everything Mrs. Tsukimori" Kahoko smiled at Hamai

"Today we'll have Len Tsukimori, Hamai Misa's son, and his friend Kahoko Hino perform a duet" someone outside the performance hall said

"You two do your best, I'll be watching" Hamai said while going back to her seat with her husband and the other's

"Len must have hated you now" Mr. Tsukimori said to Hamai

"Maybe that's the reason why he didn't answer my question earlier" She wondered, I hope so she thought.

"I think they had a fight earlier" Amou said interrupting the elders

"I see, Thanks Amou-san" Hamai said. That's not good, she thought, if they're not in the mood to have the same feelings for the piece, they might have a chance that one of them can make a mistake.

Kahoko and Len fixed their violins on the rightful positions then started playing

At the first part of the piece Len was a bit too fast than the usual tempo and Kahoko was a bit slow

This is not working, both Len and Kahoko thought

Len slowed his pace for Kahoko to follow up but at the end Kahoko can't still follow and she kept on making mistakes

I can't play anymore, in front of all these people, I'm nervous. I can't even follow Len, Kahoko thought

"Their performance is getting worse" Hamai whispered to Mr. Tsukimori

She kept on making the mistakes she had when we first practiced this piece, Len thought

Oh no, what's next? I've forgotten, Kahoko thought

Kahoko stopped at the middle of the performance. She stood there shaking because of nervousness. Len stopped playing as well.

This is where he'll say 'you ruined our performance' then leave. Kahoko shut her eyes.

Len heard some people in the auditorium say "what happened?" "Why did they stop?" and many more. He saw Kahoko eyes shut, like she was waiting for something, and still have her violin rest on her shoulder.

"Should we cancel?" Mr. Tsukimori said

"No, I think Len has an Idea" Hamai said

It can't be helped, Len thought. What should we play? Since I said I'll cover for her. He suddenly played Ave Maria since that was the first piece that came to his mind

Kahoko was surprised that Len didn't do anything that was related to her dream. She recognized the piece then started playing with him.

"Ave Maria?" Kaji said

"They played this before" Kazuki and Azuma said at once

"It sounds greater then before" Shouko said

"Yeah, it sounds more…" Ryoutarou said

"Peaceful" Keiich continued. Everyone looked at him at first "A peaceful duet" He said sleepily. Everyone nodded, and then listened to Kahoko and Len's performance.

This piece is the only piece that I didn't ruined when I practiced or played with Len, the first piece that I heard from Len and the first piece that I played, Kahoko thought, but why this piece Len?

Kahoko looked at Len. Len turned a little to see how Kahoko was doing then he smiled a little, Kahoko returned a smile to him.

They finished the piece without any mistakes. Many people clapped their hands.

Kahoko saw some people started to cry and one of them was Kaji. He liked it she thought.

They both bowed to the audience then left the hall

"That was something" Kahoko said, she fell on her feet like how she did at the first selection.

"Yes, that was something" Len agreed. He extended a hand towards Kahoko. After doing this he remembered that Kahoko must have hated him.

Kahoko took his hand. Len helped her stand up. "Thanks" Kahoko said

Len pulled her out of the auditorium.

Where is Len taking her? Hamai asked herself after seeing Len pulling Kahoko outside.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Tsukimori asked. Hamai just pointed at Kahoko who was dragged by Len "Oh" was all Mr. Tsukimori can say

"Where are they going?" Ryoutarou asked

"Beats me" Kazuki said getting jealous because his crush was dragged outside by another boy

"By the way guys, where is Fuyumi and Amou?" Kaji asked

Len dragged Kahoko to a nearby park. It was a beautiful park and there were so many flowers and fireflies all over the place.

"Len?" Kahoko said

Len looked at her; I didn't know Kahoko looked so beautiful in that dress, Len thought. "That dress suits you" Len said absentmindedly

"Th-thanks" Kahoko said blushing

It was silent for a few minutes. Kahoko broke the silence by asking "Why did you drag me out here?"

"Do you hate me?" Len said absentmindedly again. What the heck am I asking? He asked himself

"Of course not! Why would you ask such a question? I'm supposed to be the one asking you since I ruined our performance" Kahoko said.

"I want to know your reason why you didn't enjoy being with me. I tried my best to be not cold" Len said folding his arms

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot. Do you think I hate you?" She asked, answer this first, Kahoko thought.

Len stared at her for a while then he made as sigh of defeat "You won't answer me until you got your answer"

"Yup! I want to know first, I know I'm being childish but I really want to know" Kahoko said

Len made an annoyed expression then said "What if I did? I mean I told you something I wouldn't tell anyone and trusted you like my real sister or something; I tried to be kind to you and all. I just don't understand, I thought if I need to have a friend to trust I must trust them first. Am I wrong?"

"I cant believe you believed what I said to Nami, it was an excuse so that Nami wont put anything on the front page" Kahoko said "Don't worry I don't hate you in fact I…" No I mustn't say the forbidden word. That will make Len think I'm not a good friend

"You what?" Len asked curious.

"Why Ave Maria?" Kahoko asked suddenly trying to change the topic

She's changing the topic, Len thought, I'll bring this up later since it seems interesting to hear, but I mustn't make my hopes up "I thought it would be easier for you to play"

"Oh" was all Kahoko can say. I thought because he… What am I thinking?! Kahoko thought, she was thinking about hitting herself on the wall

~Hiding behind the tree's~

"I can't believe Kahoko! She should have said it straightly towards Len" Nami told Shouko

"N-nemi senpai isn't this a bit unproper?" Shouko said blushing, but she nodded, agreeing to what Nami said.

"Don't worry, they don't know were here" Nami took a picture at Kahoko and Len without the flash

"But… never mind" Shouko said

Suddenly Nami's phone rang she suddenly answered it; phew I thought they heard us. She saw Len and Kahoko still on their spot.

"Hello?" She whispered. Shouko watched Nami

"This is Hamai. Do you know where they are?" Hamai asked

"Yes, I took a picture of them" Nami chuckled

"Great job!" Hamai cheered Nami

"Thanks" Nami said then she close her phone.

"Who did you all?" Mr. Tsukimori asked Hamai. Everyone listened

"Nothing special" Hamai smiled smugly.

* * *

**I think the story isn't finished yet, should i continue?**

**Again, sorry for the mistakes**

**^_^  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**I think this chapter is a bit boring, i dont know with you guys:)**

**but please read.  
**

**

* * *

A Peaceful Duet Part 9**

"The Duet is finally over" Kahoko sat on the sofa.

"Yes, and everyone is not here. Finally some peace and quiet" Len said while reading a letter.

"You really don't want them here?" Kahoko asked

"They're quite troublesome" Len said coldly

_I guess that's the Tsukimori I know_ Kahoko thought "What's that?" Kahoko stared at the paper Len was holding.

"Here, it's for you actually" Len gave Kahoko the letter.

"It's from mother" Kahoko said after reading the letter "I miss her"

Len sat beside Kahoko "You will see her soon"

"Today is my last day to stay here" Kahoko said "You're not going back to Japan?"

"That's the plan, I already enrolled to a school here and I'll be starting next week. You'll be with the others anyway, you won't be lonely and you wont be scared since you can grab their sleeves all the time on your way there" Len teased.

"You're mean" Kahoko said while trying to punch Len on his arm.

Len laughed "I'm just joking"

After a few seconds they were quiet again.

Yue was listening outside the living room. "Master" He said quietly "Changed a lot".

"Yeah" Seiran agreed. He was with Yue since Len and Kahoko stayed in the living room. _I haven't seen this side of Tsuki-chan _he thought _Thanks to Kaho-chan but if Kaho-chan leaves, would he stay like this or he'll return back?_ He shook his head _I'll just wait and see_

"We shouldn't eavesdrop on others" Yue said suddenly

"But you were just doing it" Seiran laugh

After a few seconds Len suddenly asked "When we were at the park, what were you going to say? You suddenly changed the topic"

"What part was that?" Kahoko asked

Len made a thinking pose "Let me see… you said 'I don't hate you in fact I…'"

_He remembered that?_ Kahoko thought_ should I say it? _Kahoko blushed "I was going to say…" _I love you…_

"What?" Len asked

"I lo-" Kahoko said but Seiran suddenly entered

"Tsuki-chan! Kaho-chan! Lets go to Japan!" Seiran said cheerfully "Let's go with the others, I have the tickets already. They're leaving today so I thought why not come with you. Besides Kaho-chan looks like she had packed her luggage"

"I didn't know it was today" Kahoko said

"Mother said they're leaving tomorrow" Len said

"Change plans!!!" Seiran jumped around the room in chibi form (Anime style)

"The plane will leave this after noon. I'll go get the others okay" Seiran went out of the room.

Outside Yue grabbed Seiran's collar then asked "What are you planning? And why didn't you let them alone? She was nearly to the point in confessing" Yue sighed, _So much for Mrs. Hamai's wish_

"I want 'him' not 'her' to confess" Seiran explained "I have a plan, mother doesn't know about this. I took the tickets from mother yesterday, and I already made plans"

"How 'bout the others" Yue let go of Seiran's collar

"They're leaving today with Kaho and Len-chan" Seiran said _That was the first time I said Len _He thought

"With master?! How?" Yue asked surprised

"I'll just annoy him" Seiran answered. While leaving Yue, Seiran hummed Ave Maria on his way to the door.

"Good luck" Yue whispered

~12:00 noon at the airport~

"I guess we'll be leaving now" Nami said while looking at the pictures she took

"Yeah, it was fun though. This place is great!" Kazuki said cheerfully

"There were many great musicians as well" Keiichi said sleepily

"You two were gone" Azuma said, remembering the past days they've spent in England.

"We w-went to some concerts h-here" Shouko said shyly

"You and Keiichi dated each other while we were sightseeing?" Aoi said

Nami suddenly punched Aoi "You're making Shouko look cute, she might faint because of shyness because of you" But Nami was interested in the dating part

"Ow" Aoi rubbed the part where Nami punched him.

"Where's Hino?" Ryotarou asked Nami

"I'm here" Kahoko said while panting "We got late because Seiran suddenly said that Len was coming so we helped Len packed his things"

"Yay! Everyone's here, Lets leave!" Seiran said cheerfully, trying to ignore Len's deadly glares.

"Why am I going back Seiran?" Len said irritated

"Because I wanted to" Seiran answered directly

"At least give me a good explanation!" Len said angrily _you're so…_

"Well at least you're coming back with us" Kahoko said, cutting Len's thought "And this would be the first time Seiran visit Japan, right?"

"Yup" Seiran said

"Chill up Tsukimori, he's your brother after all" Kazuki said cheerfully while putting one arm on Seiran's shoulder

"I don't see him as my brother, more like monster" Len mumbled

"That's quite rude of you" Azuma said calmly after hearing Len.

"Senpai's… were going to be… late" Keiichi said sleepily while looking at a wall clock. Everyone didn't hear him except for Shouko so…

"S-senpai?! W-were g-going t-to be l-late" She said loudly but shyly

Everyone turned to Shouko whose face is all red, after comprehending Shoko they all hurried to get into the plane.

~Japan~

"It's already night" Azuma said "I need to go back now"

"Sure Azuma, be careful" Kazuki said "I'll leave now, I'm hungry" Kazuki waved

"Sure senpai see you tomorrow" Kahoko waved back

Shouko, Aoi, Keiichi and Nami already left quietly leaving Len and Kahoko behind.

"Where's the others?" Kahoko asked Len

"I don't know, Seiran isn't around as well" Len answered "I'll take you home then, Seiran must have gone first"

"Y-you don't need to, really" Kahoko blushed

"I need to, it's already almost midnight" Len said

"Fine" Kahoko decided _I will be with you anyway so no problem, right? _She thought

After reaching Kahoko's house "The gate is locked, and I think there's no one inside now" Kahoko said while staring at her own house "I'll rent a room" she said "I lost my keys"

"You can stay at my place" Len said "Mother would love to see you there" _I'm talking nonsense again_ Len thought.

"okay" Kahoko said

They went to the Tsukimori Mansion quietly. Behind them a few meters away, Shouko, Aoi, Keiichi and Nami followed quietly.

"Why are you all following brother?" Seiran asked behind them

They all got surprised at Seiran "W-were just…" Nami said, still thinking of a way to explain to Seiran

"Following… Kaho-senpai and Tsukimori-senpai" Keiichi said, making everyone sweat drop

"That's not quite a good answer Shimizu" Aoi said laughing nervously, Shouko decided to keep quiet.

"Why are you here?" Nami asked "I mean aren't you supposed to be with them" Nami pointed a finger towards Kahoko and Len.

"I'm here cause I have the same reason you all have" Seiran said calmly

"We have?" Aoi and Keiichi asked Nami

"I guess he knew" Nami said

(Flashback)

Nami dragged Shouko and Keiichi away from Len and the others. Aoi saw Nami leaving with Keiichi and Shouko so he followed.

"Where are you going?" Aoi asked

Nami turned around surprised then answered "stalk Kahoko and Len, come tag along" Nami grabbed Aoi's hand and left.

"What are we going to do exactly Nami-senpai" Shouko asked

"You'll see" Nami answered, while thinking of a plan

(End of flashback)

"Let me guess, mother asked you to make a plan of making Len confess" Seiran smiled at Nami

"How did you know? Oh well, I want the violin romance to continue so here we are" Nami said while preparing her camera.

"I don't want that" Aoi suddenly said

"Too bad lover boy, I think Kaho likes Len" Nami chuckled

"Yeah" Shouko said while nodding

"So… what's the plan?" Nami and Seiran asked each other

"Don't tell me you don't have a plan for today" Seiran asked

"You seem to not have a plan as well, Seiran" Nami said

"I already had a plan for today. I took Tsuki-chan here so he can be with Kaho-chan a little longer. I'll prepare a date for them as well for tomorrow" Seiran said

"I'll help you then" Nami said "Lets meet tomorrow" Nami extended a hand towards Seiran

"Sure, I'll trick them. 10:00 am" Seiran took and shook Nami's hand.

"D-do you need me?' Shouko asked

"Sure if you don't mind" Nami and Seiran said in unison.

They all went home on their own after deciding a plan

~back at Len and Kahoko~

Both of them went to the living room after changing their clothes

"I'm worried for Seiran" Kahoko said

"Don't be, he's not a kid" Len said coldly

"But he looks like one, what if he was kidnapped? It's been an hour since we got back here" Kahoko said

"No need to worry I'm here!" Seiran said behind Kahoko

"Seiran, where have you been?" Kahoko asked

"I just took a look around the house" Seiran said

"See I told, you no need to worry about him" Len said

Seiran went in front of Kahoko and Len then said "Can you two go out and have a date?" Seiran asked

"D-date?!" both violinist said surprisedly

"Yes"

"No" Kahoko and Len said at once

"Pleeaaassseee" Seiran put on his puppy dog eyes; he made sure he'll make Kahoko agree.

"Not that trick again" Len said

"Awww… Okay Seiran" Kahoko agreed not thinking of what she agreed into.

"Kahoko!" Len said "he's making you do what he want" he turned to Seiran then glared at him

"Let's go out, nothing would hurt right?" Kahoko said _besides I want to go out with you _she thought, making herself blush

"Fine" Len said _At least it's you _Len thought then sighed

"Yay!" Seiran went upstairs and went to his room _success!!!_

_

* * *

_**i don't have much inspiration when i did this chapter, but i still continued 'cause many people told me to continue :) i'll do my best in the next chapter. I hope :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, sorry for the wrong grammars or spellings. **

**I hope you all enjoy this!!!**

**And Thanks for all those who reviewed...  
**

* * *

**A Peaceful Duet part 10**

~Morning~

At the Tsukimori mansion, Hamai Misa was in the dinning room, taking her coffee. Beside her sat Mr. Tsukimori, he was taking his coffee too. Both quiet.

After a few moments Mr. Tsukimori broke the silence "Do you plan to be cupid for the both of them?" he looked at his wife

Hamai think for a while then answered "I wanted to, he's so stubborn, and you know that right? Len should enjoy his life than being so serious about everything"

Mr. Tsukimori nodded "Well… that's true, his been serious about everything even with his music. But the duet Len and Hino played was great, he wasn't that serious and the way he played was carefree, like… like… hmm"

"He didn't care about everything as long as his with her" Hamai smiled

"I'm glad that he can play like that, I thought he wouldn't enjoy playing the violin in his whole life" Mr. Tsukimori smiled at his wife

"I'm glad too"

After two minutes after their conversation, Seiran Tsukimori entered the room, while rubbing his eyes. He was still wearing his pajamas with little blue bunnies printed on it; he was holding a pillow and his hair messy. Like a little child…

"Morning mama papa" He said with a yawn

"Good morning Seiran, you look sleepy" Hamai said _How cute… I wish Seiran would stay like a child forever _she thought

"Morning" Mr. Tsukimori greeted, _will he grow up? He looks and acts like a child despite his age _He thought

Seiran looked at his parents then gave a smile to them "I need to wake up early so I can see Kaho-chan and Tsuki-chan leave" he said with a childish tone.

"To where?" Mr. Tsukimori asked

Seiran kept quiet for a minute then answered "I prepared a date for them, and I already have two tickets for them to go to the amusement park!"

"You what?!" Mr. Tsukimori and Hamai said at once "How?

"I asked Kaho-chan to go out with brother, and she said it won't hurt if they did so… Yay!" Seiran smiled cheerfully.

Hamai stood up then hugged Seiran "Good job! Now we all need to see if he likes her"

"You two should quit bothering other people's lives" Mr Tsukimori said "Len will hate you two if he knew you two were planning on everything he does"

Seiran stared at his father "so what were doing is wrong? I thought this was right because if he didn't tell her what he feels he would end up hating all his decisions when he leaves"

Hamai looked at her husband "Don't worry Seiran, in the inside, his curious about what kind of romance will come to Len" Hamai laughed

"Oh" Seiran said

Len came in the room "Good morning" he said to everyone in the dinning room

"You don't seem to think its good" Seiran said childishly

Len glared at Seiran "Who would? Someone planning on making me date a girl whom just agreed because he used his charm" Len poured a cup of coffee for himself

Seiran gave a big smile to Len "So you want her to agree not because I used my charm or she was being forced, you want her to agree because you asked her to"

Len's face turned a shade of pink "I didn't say such thing, besides I didn't plan on going out with her, you planned it yourself"

"Yes I did plan it. Aren't you happy I made less work for you; all you need to do is go out with her, make her happy, and confess" Seiran took out two tickets from his pocket, he gave it to Len "Here, amusement park"

Len glared at his brother "You planned everything, didn't you? It's none of your business to plan on my love life, so stay out of it" Len gave the tickets back

"Don't you like her?" Seiran asked

"Seiran, Len's right, we should stay out of it" Hamai said, she went behind Mr. Tsukimori, trying to hide herself

"Mothers right" Len said, then it hit him "What do you mean 'we'?!" Len blushed

"I planned on making you two play a duet because of one reason, to see if you have feelings for her. After your duet with her, it became obvious to all of us" Hamai explained

"We're sorry" Mr. Tsukimori apologized

Len remembered everything, starting from the day where his mother suddenly asked him to play a duet "That explains your actions before" Len rubbed his forehead by his fingers.

"To tell you the truth, it's not only us who wanted you and Kahoko to be together" Hamai paused "Kahoko's friends wants it too"

"Eh?! They've been planning on making me and Len date! Why? That explains why they insisted me on going and saying 'violin romance to violin duet romance'. I can't believe them!" Kahoko said while supporting herself by the door, she heard everything and was shocked that Mio and Nao was involved in everything. The Tsukimori's stared at her, Len was the first one to break the silence.

"Meaning, everyone wanted to make the violin romance to come true" Len said

"Why me of all violinists?" Both Kahoko and Len asked in unison.

"That's easy to answer" Nami came in the room

"B-because you two are one of the participants of the competition and both of you play the v-violin" Shouko said behind Nami

"Nami told me about the violin romance" Hamai told Len and Kahoko "doesn't it suit you two" she smiled

Kahoko and Len stared at each other for a few seconds than looked away, both blushed.

"Ah, you two will still go on a date right?" Seiran asked "If you two did, we will not interfere and this will be the last of everything we've done" Seiran promised, he made a sign saying 'Cross my heart'

"I don't believe you" Len said coldly

"I wont interfere as well" Hamai said, Len nodded at her

"I don't think this will work, I think I'm being used" Kahoko said to Seiran "I mean forcing people to have a romance? I don't even think Len looks at me that way"

"I'm sorry" Seiran said with a sad face now.

"Kahoko, at least use the tickets. Mio and Nao bought it for you, like a welcome back gift" Nami said "we promise we won't follow you two or plan on anything anymore"

Kahoko stared at everyone; _everyone wants the violin romance to come true? They even went this far to just to make it come true. What should I do? _Kahoko thought, she looked at Len, _I don't think he thinks of me that way. _

Len gave everything a thought, he sighed ten left the room.

"Len, where are you going?" Kahoko asked

"Let's just leave everything alone" Len looked back at everyone, _It's a waste if were going to ignore the tickets Mio and Nao bought though, I feel bad about it even though they did something not good, _Len thought.

"Umm… okay" Kahoko said, she looked disappointed when Len saw her face

Len sighed "Do you want to?" he asked Kahoko "I want the truth, don't think about how I feel, just answer yes or no"

Kahoko looked at the tickets that Seiran was holding "When are you leaving?" she asked

"Huh?"

"England, when are you going back?" Kahoko asked

"The day after tomorrow I guess" Len answered

Hamai looked at her son, she was about to say something but she decided not to say anything.

"Yes" Kahoko said after a few seconds, she blushed.

Len looked shocked that she really agreed when he asked her to go on a date with him.

Nami looked at Shouko, Nami smiled devilishly "Nami-senpai remember our promise" Shouko reminded the journalist, she sensed that Nami was up to no good. "Fine" Nami pouted.

Hamai was so happy that his son is going to have a date with a girl _this is something unusual for Len. Good luck the both of you_ she thought

Seiran stayed at his place _I can't believe he actually asked her, even though not directly like 'go out with me' or something but still he asked her… He does like her!!! _"Yay!!! I'm sooo happy that Tsuki-chan asked Kaho-chan to go out with him on his own!"

Len blushed _it doesn't concern him but he's still happy about it, thanks to him anyway I can stay with Kahoko for a little bit longer_ Len thought. He left the room without saying a word.

~Kahoko POV~

I never thought that he will ask me because of everyone. I must tell mother and sis that I will not be home until later.

"Can I call mother?" I asked Len's mother.

"Of course, I'm sorry about everything" she apologized

"I-its fine, thanks" I said

I picked the phone. On the other line; sister was the one who picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hi sis, I won't be home until later so please don't worry about me" I said

" Why? You have a date or something with the Tsukimori's?" she chuckled

"H-How did you know?" I suddenly asked, did Hamai told them or Seiran told them

"You are?! Wow Kaho, we only left you in their care for a while and now you have a boyfriend" My sis said, darn I should have known that she was only joking

"I- I don't have a boyfriend yet" I said to her, I can feel my face turn hot

"I see, not 'yet'" she gave emphasize on the word yet "So you like their son, nice Kaho. I saw a picture of him and his handsome. You have such taste" She laughed

"Don't tease me" I said "Tell mother okay"

"Oh I don't need to tell mother" she said

"Huh? Why?" I asked

"I had the phone loudspeaker on" She said

"Kaho I cant believe you, you didn't even tell me that you like Miss Hamai's son" Mother said "Well… Take your time on your date"

"Wha- you're not worried?" I asked suddenly without thinking

"Of course not, while you were away, I was able to see Miss Hamai, well then bye" They hung the phone.

'Able to see Miss Hamai' remembered her say, I can't believe it, its okay with her?

…

I was sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room of the Tsukimori's but in the inside I was uncomfortable. Come to think of it, this is the first time I was asked to go out and especially asked by the violin prodigy Len.

"Are you ready? It's nearly ten AM" Len asked, he looked nice on his clothes. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I asked myself. Why do I have a feeling he prepared for this day.

"O-okay" I said, I stood up and went beside him

"Take care" Miss Hamai and Seiran said while we were going towards the door

"We will" I said, I gave them a smile. Len just nodded

Outside the Tsukimori mansion, Len suddenly held my hand in his while walking to the station. Like we were couples walking.

He's not mine!!! I said to myself and yet there's a part of me that says that he's mine. I blushed…

_To confess or not… to confess of not… to confess or not…_ both of them thinking at the same time……………

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... i think i messed up Kahoko's POV :)**


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait :)

This is just part 1 of their date...

* * *

**A Peaceful Duet Part 11**

Kahoko and Len were both sitting on a bench in the amusement park. They haven't decided to ride any rides nor do anything about the date. Both were too shy to talk to each other.

"What kind of date are they planning" Nami said behind a big tree.

"Nami-senpai I can't believe you broke the promise you promised to Kaho-senpai" Shouko said behind Nami.

"It can't be helped Shou-chan, Nami-chan is too curious" Seiran whispered behind Shouko's ear.

"Y-you too S-seiran-kun?!" Shouko said shyly.

"Hehehe sorry, I was curious" Seiran said.

"You two followed me?" Nami sighed "Since we are three here I guess we should be more careful, if either Kahoko or Len saw any of us were in trouble"

Shouko and Seiran nodded.

Back with Kahoko and Len both were still quiet.

_This is not a date! _Said chibi-Len

_Since when did I have a chibi form? Leave me alone_,said the real Len

_I'm going to be your guide to your date since you won't make a move! _Said the chibi

_What do you think you expect me to do? I didn't know it'll be complicated to think while I'm with her_,Len said angrily at his chibi

_Hmmm… I'm here so… First is… you need to ask her what ride she wants_, the chibi said grinning

_Fine _"Ka-kahoko what ride do you want to ride?" Len said nervously

Kahoko saw his nervousness which made her giggle

_Ata boy Lenny! You made her laugh even though we didn't know how_,Said the chibi, sweat dropping.

"What's funny?" Len asked

"N-nothing" Kahoko replied "Let's ride the roller coaster since it has a smaller line than the other rides for now" Kahoko pointed at the line that was for the roller coaster.

"Lets go then" Len said standing up. Both went for the roller coaster.

"Their first ride is a roller coaster?" Nami said "Not romantic at all"

"It is romantic, why? Well because when Kahoko get scared she'll just grab for Tsuki-nee-chan's arm" Seiran said happily

"Oh… good point" Nami said.

All three followed Kahoko and Len. While on the line Nami and Seiran made sure they won't be seen by either Kahoko or Len, and both didn't realize that Shouko was gone.

After a few seconds Seiran noticed that Shouko was gone "Nami-chan umm… Shouko is"

"Right over there with Shimizu" Nami pointed at the two first years together near Kahoko and Len.

(While Seiran and Nami were busy staring at the couple, Keiichi showed up and asked what they were doing; Shouko told him that they were following their senpai, Keiichi saw Len and Kahoko on their way on the roller coaster and suddenly asked Shouko if she wants to go, at first Shouko didn't say anything which made Keiichi think it's a yes. He took Shouko's hand and pulled her on the way to the ride, Shouko decided to follow him since she has no choice)

Kahoko decided to look around than the ground. When she looked behind her Keiichi and Shouko was there "Shimizu, Shouko w-what are you two doing here?" Kahoko said surprised

Len heard Kahoko and looked behind him "You two followed?" Len asked coldly which made Shouko hide behind Keiichi

Kahoko laughed nervously at Len then gave a questioning look at her Kohai's

"I asked Shouko to… ride with me… in the roller coaster" Keiichi said sleepily

"Oh" Both Kahoko and Len said _At least they have no intention of following us_, both thought positively.

At the roller coaster…

Second to the front was where Len and Kahoko seated, at the middle, few seats from Kaho and Len, sat both Keiichi and Shouko, and two seats from the two sat Seiran and Nami.

"Well this is going to be fun" Nami said grinning

"Yay! It's been a long time since I rode a roller coaster" Seiran said cheerfully as always.

"Let's observe Shimizu and Shouko, Seiran and lets see what kind of relationship both Keiichi and Shouko has" Nami said.

"Okay!" Seiran replied

At the middle… Shouko was blushing at the same time shaking from terror _W-why did I agree in such a ride_ Shouko thought, being aware of her situation

"Are you ok?" Keiichi asked, tilting his head to see Shouko's face

Shouko got surprised and blushed at Keiichi "Y-Yes, I-I mean n-no… I-I don't k-know" Shouko muttered.

"You should have said that you didn't want to ride, don't worry I'm here" Keiichi gave Shouko one of his angelic smiles.

"T-Thanks" Shouko thanked him

And at the front "Why do I have a feeling that Nami and Seiran are around" Kahoko spoke to her self

"Did you say something?" Len asked after hearing Kahoko

"I just had a feeling that Seiran and Nami are around that's all" Kahoko answered. Kahoko looked behind her and saw Keiichi and Shouko and…

"She's looking this way!" Nami and Seiran hid themselves

"Just my imagination" Kahoko told Len, since she didn't saw Nami and Seiran around

"I noticed that when Amou is around, Fuyumi is beside her, nowadays" Len said

"Yeah I noticed too" Kahoko nodded "I hope Nami won't be a bad influence to Shouko"

Len nodded and then the roller coaster made its move making Kahoko shout and as for Shouko she didn't shout but she was like a statue, not moving or anything, from her seat. Nami just observe silently at the same time having fun.

Len remained silent in his seat while his younger brother laughs. For Keiichi he just felt sleepy because of the wind, not aware that he was still riding the roller coaster. But Keiichi was aware that his partner turned into a statue. (hahaha)

After the ride Kahoko stretched her arms while Len touch his forehead.

"What's wrong, dizzy?" Kahoko asked

"Nothing, the ride was just… fast, that's all" Len answered

"That's good then" Kahoko took Len's hand and lead him towards an ice cream stand.

"Did you enjoy the ride Fuyumi-san" Keiichi asked Shouko

Still hugging Keiichi's arm for support, Shouko said "N-not m-much"

Keiichi patted Shouko's head then said "Sorry for dragging you, lets rest first" he lead Shouko to one of the bench.

While sitting on the bench Shouko tried to calm herself because of the ride and because of Keiichi.

After a few minutes Shouko decided to talk since her companion isn't talking "S-shimizu what are y-you doing h-here?" she asked

Shouko didn't receive any answer. When she was about to look at Keiichi, Keiichi fell asleep, making him fall from his seat. Shouko grabbed Keiichi's arm then pulled him towards her. She let Keiichi sleep on her lap "I guess you're the type who sleeps all the time" Shouko mumbled to herself.

~so that's what he meant by rest~


	14. Chapter 12

**A Peaceful Duet**

**Part 12**

Kahoko ordered strawberry ice cream while Len decided to take Vanilla.

"Have you tried pistachio flavored ice cream?" Kahoko asked

"Not yet, why?" Len asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you since it was quiet after the roller coaster ride" Kahoko answered Len.

It has been thirty minutes since the ride. Both had nothing to say at each other, maybe because they're shy.

"Oh" was Len's response to what Kahoko said

_You two are very boring_, chibi Len complained, _she'll break up with you, even though you two haven't had a relationship, if this continues_

_I cant think of something to do with her and I don't know much about her likes and dislikes_, the real Len told his chibi

_Don't ask me, all I know is what you know_, said the chibi

_You were helpful earlier_, said Len

_Ask her what a date is then,_

_How the heck am I going to ask her?_ Said Len

_Ask her,_

_No,_

_Why?_

_It's embarrassing, get it?_

_Ask her_, Chibi Len said

_No_, Len said irritated

_Well then, may I ask what a date is dear Lenny?_ Asked the chibi making a smug expression

"How the heck would I know what a date is?" Len said to himself.

Kahoko heard what Len just said then asked "You don't know what a date is?"

Len stared at Kahoko for five seconds then he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"You really don't know?" Kahoko asked again. She tried to stop herself from smiling

_Now look at what we've done_, Len said to his chibi

_Why are you blaming me as well? You're the one who blurted it out_, Said chibi Len

Len shook his head then said "I don't know since I was always focused in music"

"You're quite honest Len" Kahoko giggled "That was cute of you" Kahoko made a thinking pose "All I know is that a date is where you and the person your going out with will learn more about each other. Knowing each other more" Kahoko smiled at Len

"Knowing each other more" Len repeated

"Yup" Kahoko said

"Have you gone on a date with someone?" Len asked, not thinking.

Kahoko blushed "Umm… this is" _Now what? should I say it or not?_ Kahoko thought

"I guess that's a yes since you're already seventeen, most people nowadays have an early relationship" Len said. He looked at Kahoko then asked "What?" after seeing her staring at him.

Kahoko stared at Len, surprised at what she just heard "You were conscious about others relationship?"

"My friend had his first girlfriend when he was only twelve so… I thought that it was true" Len stared back at Kahoko.

"This is my first time" Kahoko answered after hearing his explanation "You?"

"First" Len replied. He stood up then he extended his hand towards Kahoko "Let's try to have fun since this is our first date"

"Yes" Kahoko took Len's hand then stood up _That was unexpected, I thought he had a girlfriend before since he is good looking _Kahoko thought

(What happened to Amou and Seiran?)

"We've been watching them. Can we just have fun? I think they're planning on sitting there for the rest of the day. Lucky for Shou-chan, she's enjoying herself with Kei-chan" Seiran whined since he got bored just by watching Len and Kahoko

"Well I think we should enjoy, since they're not…" Amou looked at where Kahoko and Len were "What the?! I just turned my back on them for a sec and now they're gone!"

Seiran stood up and raised his hands "Yay! We're free!"

Amou gave a long sigh "Fine let's enjoy" Amou looked around and found a haunted house "Ooohh nice! I Love haunted houses" Amou took Seiran's arm then pulled him with her towards the Haunted House.

"Spooky" Seiran said outside the House

"Lets go in" Amou said

Seiran saw Aoi Kaji staring at the place where the bench Kahoko and Len sat _That's Kaji-kun right? Why is he here?_ Seiran called Aoi "Hey Kaji-chan lets go in the haunted house" while waving both of his hands in the air

Kaji looked at Seiran surprised "Is he even a sixteen year old boy?" he mumbled to himself and followed Nami and Seiran in the Haunted house.

(Shouko and Keiichi?)

Shouko and Keiichi were both still sitting on the bench, Keiichi's head on Shouko's shoulder.

"I feel kinda sleepy" shouko said then made yawn. She looked at Keiichi and wondered when he will wake up; she decided to take a nap as well.

(Back with Kahoko and Len)

They both decided on riding every ride in the place. At noon they both ate lunch together in some fancy café in the amusement park.

"Those rides were awesome!" Kahoko said while eating her dessert, a slice of cake.

Len nodded _the rides we took were kind of the types that would make a person dizzy_ Len thought while thinking of the rides they rode earlier. He was just drinking a glass of soda.

"Hmmm… I think we haven't ride the Ferris wheel yet" Kahoko said

"We haven't and there are some rides that we haven't rode" Len looked at Kahoko's cake "We rode all the rides that were fast"

Kahoko stared at Len "Don't you like those type of rides?" she asked

"Not that I hate them… it's just that… hmmm… I don't know" Len looked At Kahoko's golden eyes "It was just fast, I think I'm not used to that kind of rides but I enjoyed riding them"

"Oh" Kahoko took her drink "I think all the rides that we haven't rode are the rides that are a bit slow. It's good right?"

"I guess so" Len wiped his mouth with a handkerchief "But I think I would like to ride another fast one"

"You liked those kind of rides now?" Kahoko chuckled

"Any ride will do so what's next?"

"I saw a haunted house earlier, I want to try it!" Kahoko stood up

Len stared at her _The last time we came there she screamed so laud_ Len thought "Are you sure?"

Kahoko stared at Len _Oh yeah the last time I went there was vary embarrassing _Kahoko thought "You're with me so I'm fine"

"Okay, you said so" Len stood up and walked towards the door of the café, he opened the door for Kahoko

Kahoko gave Len a smile for his act and said "Thank you" and walked outside the café. Len followed her

In front of the haunted house they both stared at the door, where a creepy sign says 'enter'

Kahoko gulped and gripped her skirt

"You okay?" Len asked while observing Kahokos actions

"Yes" She answered, voice trembling.

"You said so, let's go" Len went in while Kahoko followed _she should have learned her lesson the last time she went in a place like this, oh well_ Len thought

Kahoko tried to keep herself calm _I will show Len how tough I am_ Kahoko thought. While they go further the lights seem to dim every step they took. Kahoko calmed herself at the moment.

Len was observing Kahoko by the corner of his eyes _so far so good_ he said to himself.

Kahoko felt someone touched her shoulder and she thought it was Len but by the time she looked at Len, his hands are both in his pocket looking straight their path.

Kahoko froze which made Len stop walking

"Kahoko?" Len saw a hand on her shoulder _obviously a part of the trick in this room_ Len thought, but ignored it.

"Len tell me this is you hand" Kahoko's voice trembled and it was obvious that her body is shaking from fear

Len gave her a small smile "I don't have a third hand you know" he took both his hands out of his pocket "My hands are both here" he waved it in front of him

Kahoko was quiet for a few seconds then "KYAAAAA!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

Len covered his ears for a while then went for Kahoko. he took the fake hand from her shoulder and waved it in front of her "Only a toy" Len said. He stared at the thing and he added "With red paint all over it"

Suddenly Kahoko hugged Len then cried "I'm sorry. I'm scared let's get out of here" she said

"Okay" Len took Kahoko's hand and leaded the way

…

"I think I heard Hino" Aoi said after hearing a loud scream that was echoing in the place.

He, Seiran and Nami planned on staying there because they made a competition of courage. And they were waiting for the couples to come in and scare them.

Aoi looked at Seiran and Nami behind a big scary stone carved demon. _Did I miss something? _He asked himself

Both Nami and Seiran were laughing. Nami was gripping on the stone while Seiran was holding the hand that was on Kahoko's shoulder

"Did you see Kahoko's face?" Nami giggled

Seiran waved the fake hand around and said "Yeah, but Tsuki-chan, he just made the situation a bit worse. In the end, it was sweet of him to take her hand and leave" Seiran gave a big smile then laughed.

"You guy's are the worst" Aoi said sighing

…

Outside the Haunted House Kahoko took a deep breath and said "Sorry"

"No need, I should have stopped us in getting in that place" Len said letting go of Kahoko's hand "What's next?" asked Len

"Hmm…" Kahoko took a look around and saw the Ferris wheel "That'll do" Kahoko said _I can relax a little there_ Kahoko thought

Len looked at the same direction where Kahoko was looking "Sure" Len said.

While walking on their way there, both remembered what they where thinking earlier before they got into the amusement park. _To confess or not… to confess or not _both thought.

"Please enjoy the ride" A lady let Kahoko and Len get in the Ferris wheel

Kahoko and Len were seated parallel to each other.

_Is this a good time to tell him? He will leave soon so I must say it before he leaves but…_ Kahoko has been thinking of a way on how to confess her love to Len

_This is making me feel uncomfortable_ Len thought _I didn't know that saying three simple words can be so hard to say. Now what?_

At the top both suddenly decided to confess

"Umm…" Len said thinking

"I have something to say" Both said at once and both looked at each other

_Huh?_ Both thought

"You first" again they said at once

"You first since you're a girl" Said Len, being a gentleman

"You can go first since mine is not important" Kahoko insisted

"But…" Len and Kahoko sighed, _this wont do _both thought

They both gave another shot "What I want to say was…" and stopped

"Why are we talking at the same time?" Kahoko asked

"Weird" Len said

After three seconds "What I wanted to say was I Love you" Both said in unison

"Kahoko" Len said, blushing, _that was unexpected _Len thought

"Len" Kahoko was blushing as well _I'm glad that he loves me but, that was a weird confession_ Kahoko thought

"I'm glad" both said to each other smiling

Len went beside Kahoko and sat beside her

Kahoko looked at him and she was about to ask why he suddenly sat beside her, she was about to open her mouth when her question was answered.

Len leaned towards Kahoko and kissed her on the lips. Kahoko's mind went blank…

When Kahoko was back in her conscious she saw Len was back in his seat, looking outside the window, she saw a shade of pink in his cheeks

Kahoko blushed _Umm… that was surprising_ she thought and gave a small laugh

Len looked at her and smiled at her "Sorry, I should have warned you"

"I-it's fine" Kahoko smiled at him, she stood up and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"One more round and were out" Len murmured

"Let's enjoy the little time we have" She said.

After their ride, outside Kahoko and Len saw Nami, Seiran and Aoi standing, waiting for them. Seiran and Nami were wearing a smug expression.

"Soooo… What happened in there?" Seiran asked cheerfully, making Len and Kahoko blush "Was it fun riding the Ferris wheel?"

_So that's what he's talking about_ Kahoko and Len sighed

After realizing "What the heck are you doing here" Len said annoyed "You two didn't keep your promises"

"Nami!" Kahoko said "Don't tell me you really followed us?!"

"At first we did but we decided to go around and have fun, don't worry I don't know anything" Nami said _except for the part where you screamed back at the Haunted house _she added in her mind. Kahoko glared at her. "I'm telling the truth" Nami said shaking her hands in front of her.

"Ah! Its Shouko-chan and Kei-chan!" Seiran called Keiichi and Shouko waving his hands.

"S-seiran-kun" Shouko called and Keiichi followed her

"How was your date?" Nami and Seiran asked Shouko and Keiichi. Shouko blushed at the word 'date' and Keiichi stared sleepily at Nami.

"Nami! How rude of you to spy on us!" Kahoko said angrily

"Sorry Kahoko we were curious" Nami said "So did anyone confess?" Nami asked

Seiran gave the couples a questioning look

"Nami!!!" Kahoko and Shouko said at once while Len and Keiichi decided to remain quiet

~ ^_^ ~

~At the Tsukimori Mansion~

After the Amusement park Kahoko's mother called and told her to stay with the Tsukimori's because her sister and her mother went to a hot spring and they wont be back until the next morning.

"It's fine if you want to stay here Kahoko" Misa Hamai said kindly to Kahoko

"Thank you vary much" Kahoko said

"I should be the one thanking you, Kahoko, my future daughter-in-law" Hamai joked which made Seiran smile

"Really, Kaho-chan, you're going to be my sister?" Seiran asked cheerfully

"Umm…" Kahoko blushed

"Mother!" Len glared at her mother

"What? That was a joke" She smiled "but not for long"

Len gave her mother another glare and left the room. Seiran followed his brother

Kahoko laughed at Len's reactions "he really hates being teased"

Hamai nodded "Oh yeah, if you want to go with Len in England you can come with him and study with him. Tell me soon so I can prepare an airplane ticket for you" Hamai said

"That's too much, I don't want to be a burden to your family" Kahoko said

"It's fine. I'll do anything for Len's sake. I know how he adores you" Hamai smiled

"But…" Kahoko said

"Do you want him to stay here?" Hamai asked

"But isn't it his dream to study abroad?" Kahoko said

"Yes it is my dream" Len said "But I can stay here if you want"

"That is not a good idea" Kahoko said at Len who came in the room again

"Come with me to England then" Len said

"If I come with you, let me pay for the tickets in the future, since I don't have that much money at the moment. But my mother and sister…" Kahoko said

"I talked to your mother about it" Hamai said "As long as you like it, you can go, your mother told me that it would be nice for you. But Len must take care of you while you two are there"

"Of course I will" Len said now hugging Kahoko

"Mother is really fine with it?" Kahoko said wide eyed

"Yes, we were friends since we were in grade school" Hamai said

"I-is that so" Kahoko smiled

~END~


End file.
